Measurement of a physical property of a fluid can be performed for various purposes. In the oil and gas industry, the measured physical property of a fluid can be beneficial in understanding characteristics of the fluid, which aid in decision-making with respect to hydrocarbon production, reservoir exploration, and so forth.